Modeling compositions may be used by artists and children to create shapes, such as of animals, or sculptures. A modeling composition may include pigments, dyes, or other materials that enhance its visual appeal. For instance, a modeling composition may include particulate glitter material that makes it glitter or sparkle. The glitter material may be made from a plastic or mica, and may provide dull or bright refection of light.